Egypts New Queen
by Pharaohs Girl18
Summary: My first AtemxOC, starts out with a young girl that meets the Pharaoh in the Egyptian market place and continues on from there as a Romantic story , Alot of people have said this story line i going way too fast but this story is actually the written version of a RPG that my friend & i had
1. New girl in the Palace

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh**

In the Capital City of Cairo Egypt lived a young lady by the name of Loretta, along with her Mother Rosetta, Father Abydos, her Older sister Rachelle and younger Twins Rafael and Celina.

She had always been very popular in school but dropped out due to her parents wanting a 'change of scenery'. But She knew full well why they wanted to move, her parents were archaeologists and wanted to have a look at a new site called AT01 that Her Father had only just discovered a month or so ago. Once they had moved Loretta's curiosity got the better of her. Taking her older sister Rachelle with her, She decided to go for a look through the Market since she couldn't resist the shine of pretty jewellery, especially Sapphires which happened to be Her birth stone. "Mum told us not to go too far away from home Lunch is nearly ready, Plus i dont think the Pharaoh likes intruders on his Palace grounds" Complained Rachelle. "You worry to much sis' lighten up and have some fun, i wont be long, just go home and tell mum i will be there soon" said Loretta

As she was walking along minding her own business she bumped into someone, obviously not watching where he was going or doing, untill she felt a metal object at her throat. "Watch where you are going peasant!" said a harsh but demanding voice " His Royal Highness doesn't like to be pestered by silly little girls such as yourself". Realizing what she had done she looked up to see the icy blue stare of The High priest named Seto. She knew this because she heard the most amazing voice ever say "Thats enough Seto, leave her alone, nobody was harmed" said a rich velvet voice belonging to that of the Pharaoh himself. She looked up to see the most Beautiful set of eyes, they shone like Ruby's in the sun. "Hello" said the Pharaoh as he put out his hand to help her up. There was a silent aww in the crowd as passersby saw the events unfolding in the market place. Taking his hand she stuttered "H-hello your Majesty". "What may i ask your name is" He asked in a gentle tone "M-my name is L-Loretta your Majesty" She said as she tried to be careful what she said just in case Seto came at her like before.

A smile formed on his lips as he let her name set in his mind "Its lovely to meet you Loretta" He said as he kissed the top of her hand making her blush. She bowed and said "I'm sorry your Majesty, i must go my Mother and family is waiting at home for me. I am late for Lunch". As she turn to walk away he gently grabbed her hand in mid swing and said "Please, i would like to escort you home, I have kept you away from your Family for long enough and must apologize." When she felt the touch of his hand a pale red blush formed on her cheeks. She bowed and said "Its ok Your Majesty, i will be fine". Later that Evening Loretta's Parents put their children to bed and then sat together having a hot cup of coffee, speaking of the days events"I hope Loretta didn't upset the Pharaoh" Said Rosetta, "Don't worry dear, Loretta is a bright girl she would know how to act in front of someone as powerful as The Pharaoh himself", "I suppose you are right" said her mother as she sighed "we better get to bed its getting late"In the middle of the night she herd a tapping on her window, she got up and put on her dressing gown. Turning on her bedside lamp she noticed the shape of what she thought was the Pharaoh. Shaking her head she muttered "Don't be silly Loretta he wouldn't come and see you" but she was more right than she thought. As she opened the doors to her Balcony she saw a man in a dark cape, with the hood covering his face."Hello Loretta" the baritone voice said, She recognized his voice, it couldn't be could it? It was, it was the Pharaoh but "why would he come and visit me at this time of night" she knowing what to do she walked up to him within arms reach and whispered "What are you doing here at this time of night, I don't want my parents to catch me" trying to be as polite as possible without giving him any bad her even knowing he had moved closer to her, cupping the side of her face in his hand. "My, you are Beautiful" He whispered with a smirk on his face. Feeling the touch of his hand on her face she shivered, but then relaxed after a few minutes. She gently placed her hand on his hand and blushed, slowly looking up she made a subtle observation of his face.

He had dark Kohl around his narrowed Crimson eyes which gave him a Beautiful but mystic look with a sharp jaw lined face that was surrounded by four gold bangs, the ones on the left hand side hung just above his shoulder, he has seven in total, the other three are in stricken within a mane of Magenta and Black locks which stick upward to a foot high (30 cm or 12 inches). As she started to day dream she noticed him staring at her repeating "Loretta, Are you ok" in a whispered tone. "I'm ok Pharaoh, i was just thinking about my day today, er yesterday" she whispered with a blush and giggle. He managed out a chuckle but maintained his composure. They sat and laughed and talked well into the night. When morning broke she found herself wrapped in the arms of someone strongly tanned with gold bands on his arm up to his elbow. Once her eyes had fluttered open she started to realize who she was snuggled up with but it didn't bother her really. She was warm and comfortable, she lay there for a while watching this man who she had only just met breathe in and out at a slowly timed pace. After a few minutes of studying him she noticed something wasn't completely right. She wasn't in her room but in the Pharaoh's room, it was amazing the amount of paintings he had. One in particular was of a beautiful women and a strong featured man standing next to her, holding her in his arms but looking towards the painter.

The next picture she saw was a small boy who resembled the Pharaoh but his hair was messed up and he didn't have the sharp features and his fingers were short and chubby. "perhaps that's what the Pharaoh looked like as a baby" she thought. "I was cute when i was young, wasn't I?" He asked. Not knowing what to say she said the first thing that popped into her head. "Oh, um yes your were" she said with a blush as the shock of what she had just thought hit her. "You have so many pictures in your room, they are all so lovely" she said with a blush. "Thank you, i have had them since i was a small boy, except that one over there" he said pointing to the picture of Aknamkanon and himself together. "I suppose i better get up and have breakfast and get dressed i have a meeting today in two hours, would you like to join me?" he asked in a suggestive tone. "That would be lovely" she said as a blush formed on her cheeks

Afew moments later there was a knock on the bedroom door, not knowing who it was she slowly walked towards the door and opened it. Standing infront off the door was a young girl,abit older than Loretta herself. The two girls stood there looking at each other not saying a word until a boys voice came echoing down the halls "Mana,where are you, Shimon want to see us". Suddenly the voice came closer "Mana! what are you doing infront of the Pharaohs Chamber" "Oh, Hello" said Mahad "you must be the Pharaohs Girlfriend". Hearing him say 'girlfriend' made Loretta blush but she nodded "Yes i am". Looking at Mana then at Loretta Mahad blushed and said "I'm terribly sorry about this, im so rude. Its a Pleasure to meet you" putting out his hand "My name is Mahad & this is Mana, she's never usually this quiet but i think she was looking for the Pharaoh, they are very good friends. The three of us grew up together" "I'm sorry" said Loretta "I should introduce myself to you as well. My name is Loretta" she said shaking his hand. "Oh" she said suddenly "i totally forgot, I'm meant to be having breakfast with the Pharaoh, i better get going. Nice meeting you Mahad & Mana bye" she said running down the hall as she finished pulling the tip of her hair through her hair tie.

Standing outside the door of the Dining hall she tidied herself up, just as she was about to enter she herd someone say "My King, have you chosen a girl yet to be your Queen"Sounding quiet angry he said "No i haven't! its none of your business anyway, I don't want to be married just yet, I'm quiet happy ruling this Kingdom on my own" "I'm sorry My Pharaoh, Please forgive my rudeness" "Apology accepted Shimon" "Now" Said the Pharaoh "I better go and find my guest". Hearing his voice she quickly moved away from the door , standing in the hallway she said to him "Pharaoh, are you looking for me? I'm not to late am i, I'm sorry your highness" she said bowing "Its ok i was just coming to get you" he said as a smile came to his face "actually Loretta, while we aren't infront of my priests you can start calling me Atem, but try to do it when they aren't around, just until we have been together for a while longer" , "Ok good idea, Thank you Atem" she said with a wink and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. Taking her hand he said "Shall we go now?" with a nod & a giggle she said "yea I'm really hungry".

As the couple walked through the door hand in hand the room went silent, everyone turned around in their seats to finally see their pharaoh with a girl! But not just any girl. It was the girl that Isis (Atems head Priestess) had predicted would come to the palace to be the new Queen. After a brief glance at this 'new girl' the Pharaoh said to his fellow priest via mind link "Now be nice to her shes staying with us for a while and i quiet like her , so don't scare her off . That includes you Seto!" Getting the message They all said in a very cheery tone "Good Morning Pharaoh , Good Morning Loretta", "Good Morning" the two replied still hand in hand. Walking along the huge table stretched out in the room Atem said to Loretta "would you like to sit next to me? I have a chair set out for you next to my Throne?" "That would be lovely Thank you Pharaoh" she said with a wink. After she had sat down Atem clapped his hands and a man came and stood next to him . "Loretta" Atem said "what would like to Eat and Drink?" "Um, Just a glass of water to drink and maybe a bunch of grapes ,some watermelon and whatever else sort of fruit you have, Thank you, i will have the same as her thank you Ramses" said the Pharaoh.

Later that morning after breakfast the Pharaoh spent sometime with Loretta. The two sat for hours talking about their childhood and what they had been up to before they had met each other. While Atem was talking Loretta started to giggle then laugh "Whats so funny" said Atem as he pinned Loretta down and started to tickle her. "You...have...toast...crumbs...on your chin" she managed out while trying to catch her breath. Not a word was spoken , Atem stared at Loretta in disbelief "Why would you not tell me something like that until now?" Thinking that she had upset him , she said " I'm sorry Atem i thought you knew " sitting her head on his shoulder rubbing his back. Suddenly before she knew what had happened she found herself back on her back with Atem on top of her. "Ha! Got you" he announced proudly. Her eyes narrowed "look you" she said with an evil grin. "You cant get me again , I'm on top of you Loretta" he said as he kissed her cheek " oh yeah , just you wait Pharaoh , i will get you back for pinning me down " "no you wont" he stated with his nose in the air " Bet i do " she said as she sat up slowly forcing him backwards, touching her nose on his . 'Thud' his head hit the pillow "See i told you i would get you" laughing he said "ok ok you got me, we better get up and get tidied up, i have a meeting in 30minutes, we will spend some more time together afterwards " he said kissing her cheek as he walked into the bathroom.

**Please write a review or even a PM telling me what you think , any comments are duly accepted . Im stuck on what to write for my next chapter , if anyone can give me an idea , i would like to hear from you  
><strong>


	2. The Baby

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh**

Ten months have gone by since Loretta & Atem had started courting , now they were engaged to be married & it was coming up to the day of their wedding .

sneaking in to the bedroom Loretta noticed Atem asleep on the bed which was rather strange considering he never slept during the day , she decided to lay down quietly next to him & pretend to be asleep. Slowly as he opened his sparkling Amethyst Eyes he noticed Loretta laying next to him . Yawning he said " Whoa ,... how long have I been asleep?"" Its late Morning already but Hey Ive got some good news for you Atem" said Loretta in a quiet voice as she caressed the side of his face . " Yes my dear , what is it" " umm... Im..." " Your what my Beautiful Queen" said Atem sweetly as he started to sit up " Im...pregnant" . With a very happy but surprised look on his face he said " Wow , are you ? When did you find out ?" " I did a test this morning & it was positive " she said starting to look pleased with herself " Wow...Ok well we have a lot to do now then don't we , we really have to get ready for our wedding & get ready for the new baby "said Atem starting to get all Excited

" Atem!" said Loretta , sounding serious again " you can't tell **anybody** ok !" " oh but why " said Atem sounding disappointed " because im only Eight weeks into it , so you have to wait another month before you or I can tell anyone , but please Atem, **don't **even tell Mahado. I know he's your best friend but please i really need you to keep my secret " sighing he said " OK i wont tell anyone , do you know what the baby is?" " no i don't , it's too soon to tell but in three months i will be able to find out " she said gently rubbing her tummy .

Three & A Half Months Later..." Atem...Atem...Hey Atem , wake up sweetheart we have to get going " " ha...wha ...where are we going?" he said drowsily " i have to go to see Ishizu this morning , she's going to do my scan for me" " oh OK hold on sweetheart i will be there in a minute" he said leaping out of bed & into the bathroom. " Ok Loretta let's go" he said stepping out of the Bathroom in his Royal Egyptian Atire " Wow look at you" said Loretta trying not to drool " i haven't seen you in that for a long time " " i was only in it yesterday " he said chuckling. walking down the hall way they ran into Mahado who was on his way to Magician training " My Pharaoh, Your Highness" he said bowing politely " your both looking very well today , congratulations to you your majesty , I heard your good news its very exciting" nodding to him in approval "Thank you mahado, i hate to be rude but we have to go , i have a appointment with Ishizu " " I'm sorry to keep you, your majesty, Isis is in the room at the end of the hall waiting for you " he said bowing again before walking away. " Thank you again mahado , see you later " they both said before walking off.

As they were walking down to the designated room they talked about what they thought they would be having & what they were to name this baby if it was to be a boy or a girl. " Ok Atem are you ready " She said pushing the door open " Hello Ishizu , I'm here sorry I"m late " " Oh Your Highness , It's OK please have a seat on that couch over there" she said flicking through the pages of her spell book " Excuse me My Pharaoh could you just sit here for now so i can do the scan on her Highness" she said offering him a chair next to Loretta " Thank you Isis, yes that will be fine " softly Ishizu said to Loretta " Could you please lay down so i can start your scan" placing her hands just above Loretta's stomach , they begun to glow " oh yes , this is looking very good " she said with a smile on her face "how many babies is she having " said Atem starting to get excited " There is only one Pharaoh , but your baby is very healthy & has a very good heart beat, oh would you like to know what it is? " "Yes please Ishizu" they said sounding excited " ok hold on...Its a ...Oh ...its a Girl" said Isis sounding surprised " Oh wow , did you hear the Loretta , we are going to have a daughter " said Atem with happy tears in his eyes " Yes i did , thats really good to hear , thank you so much Ishizu"

" your very welcome your majesty , but please come back to me in three months time so i can do a final check " said Isis as she finished up & helped Loretta sit up " Thank you again Ishizu , wow now that we know what we are having what should we name our baby?" " I don't know Atem um...i think maybe we should wait untill the baby is born before we name her" both nodding in agreement Atem said " ok , then we can be sure that we give her a name that is right " " Hey Ishizu , we are going to let everyone know tonight at Dinner what Loretta is having so would you be able to keep the gender a secret until then?" " Yes My pharaoh" she said bowing

Afew hours later while Atem, Loretta , all the priests & priestess's were having dinner Atem stood up and said " i would like to make a announcement. As you all know we are having a baby ,...well actually Loretta is, but today we went to see Ishizu & she told us what gender the baby is...Loretta , sweetheart would you like to tell them" " Yep ok sure ,...i found out today that I'm having... a girl " Everybody clapped & cheered. Shimon who was sitting on the other side of the pharaoh said " Congratulations Sire , i hope everything goes well for you and you new young one.

Nervously Priest Seth approached his cousin "Sire" " Yes Seto" Atem answered " Just quietly i would like to say congratulations on the news of your new baby " " Thank you Seth. that is very kind of you " Atem said with a smirk . A while later after dinner while everyone was relaxing . a sudden remembering thought came to Loretta's mind " Hey Atem , i will be back in a minute " " Whats the matter sweetheart , you OK?" said Atem in a worried tone " I'm fine i just have to send a message to my Mother & tell her our news " sighing in relief Atem said "oh OK , but just call out if you need me you know where i am " running back to kiss his cheek she said " don't worry i will " . After an hour or so of writing her message & sending it away Loretta came back into the room where everyone else was , sitting down beside Atem he said " how did you get on ? Did you find everything , I'm sorry my office is such a mess" " don't worry about it " she said with a chuckle " I got it sent away , my mum is going to be so surprised "

A few months past & everyone in the palace was starting to notice Loretta's stomach getting bigger & bigger & a bit rounder everyday " Ok Atem" Said Loretta " it's that time again , come on let's go" " oh um...oh yeah ok hold on sweetheart , where are we going ?" he said looking puzzled " We are going to see Ishizu for my last check up" "oh that's right , i remember now. sorry Loretta i didn't sleep very well last night & I'm a bit tired still " he said yawning & rubbing one eye " Well if you want to catch up on your sleep , you don't have to come with me , i will be ok " she said looking concerned " No i will be fine, as pharaoh i have to be there for My future Queen ' he said proudly " Aw thank you Atem you are very sweet " she said kissing his cheek.

All of a sudden an unfamiliar yet familiar voice was herd by both Loretta & Atem " Loretta...where are you? Wow this place is huge no wonder people get lost in here" "Mum!" said Loretta with the biggest smile on her face as her mother came into view "How did you get here?" " shh you will upset the baby " said her mother trying to calm her down " You must have my letter then ? who else is here with you mum ? " she asked her mother "Yes i got your letter, I'm so very happy for you two . It's only me for now ,your father had to go to a business meeting but he said he will come back to see you when he comes to pick me up" " oh i was looking forward to seeing my Father , how is he? But that's OK its been such a long time since Ive seen you " she said to her mother giving her a hug " Mum have you met Atem? " " I believe i have , Nice to see you again My pharaoh , you are looking well" she said bowing politely " Thank you Rosetta" he said bowing back " It's nice to see you again too , we were actually just on our way to go & see Ishizu so Loretta can have her last scan before our baby is born " " I don't want to intrude if its something that you & Loretta do together ?" she said not trying to get too excited again " No your alright mum , you can come along , I'm sure Ishizu wont mind " said Loretta trying to encourage her mother .

A while later, after Loretta had her scan & waved goodbye to her Mother , she began talking to Atem about things that had been on her mind " Hey Atem " she said in a worried voice " i really need to talk to you about becoming Queen, for a start how do i know if I'm ready? Ive never had to do anything this big in my life & now Im having a baby...to you...the Pharaoh of Egypt " tears started to pool up in her eyes as she thought about the stress that was coming on her " Hey... Loretta ssh ssh ssh its ok don't cry , you will make a wonderful Queen. Its a good thing that I'm here & you're telling me this because i can help you with all the Royal protocol & everything else that you have to do. I will be here to help you every step of the way & that includes our new baby" he said calming her down & giving her a hug while stroking her baby bump " come on lets go we should go for a little walk around the palace so you can get your mind off things " " Thank you Atem , you've been so supportive & i don't know how i could do this without you " she said as she hugged him back & kissed his cheek.  
>Once outside as they were walking through the palace courtyard " Hey Loretta , look at this " said Atem gesturing with his hand to the water fountain" Look all the Lotus's are out in bloom , aren't they beautiful?" " Wow " said Loretta starting to sound happier again "They are Beautiful" Just as Loretta was about to sit down on the side of the fountain she felt a sharp pain go across her stomach " Ow! ooh ow that hurt" she said with a grimace "Hey , are you OK" said Atem as he started to look worried " yes I'm OK , I don't know what that was" she said trying to hide the pain.<p>

A few hours later when Atem & Loretta were back in the palace , Shimon came up to the pharaoh with a worried look on his face. Being that this man that stood in front of him was the Ruler of the whole of Egypt , he felt kinda awkward saying to him what he was just about to Ask , thinking in his mind whether he should ask him or not & what the Pharaohs answer would be when he did, _OK I'm going to ask _he thought _I need to_, _this countries future depends on my courage _" Excuse me My Pharaoh" he asked trying to be as polite as possible " Would i be able to have a word with you Sire?" " Oh ...hello Shimon" said Atem sounding surprised "Yes OK just a minute , i need a word with Loretta first." Turning around so that he had his back to Shimon he said "Go to our chamber Loretta, i will be with you soon , i think i know what this is going to be about" _Oh dear , for my sake & Loretta's i hope it isn't about what i think _ He thought sadly " Whats wrong Atem" said Loretta as her eyes welled up with tears " Its nothing , just go i will be with you soon" answered Atem sternly as he turned and walked away following Shimon. " Where are we going!" said Atem angrily " Well my Pharaoh the Priest & i have been talking & we want to have a meeting with you in the meeting room" he said as he opened the door letting the Pharaoh in first " OK whats this all about! What have you all been talking about behind my back" Said Atem starting to get even angrier " Well, Pharaoh" said Priest Seth " Its about the girl you have chosen to be our new Future Queen" " Well? What about her!" said Atem starting to fear what they were going to say next "OK so Ive been talking to Ishizu, who has been hearing the voices of the gods & they have hold us that you should be careful choosing a peasant girl as your Queen" said Seth who was starting to notice the face of his cousin turning dark with anger & his fists clenched so tight that his knuckles were turning white .

At that, the room was silent no body made a noise , everyone just sat looking at the pharaoh _ Oh no ,now what have we done, we are all in for it now . The pharaoh is going to throw all of us in the dungeon & throw away the key But i wish he would say something _they all thought as they waited for the Pharaoh to say something, then their wish was granted " OK! THAT'S IT, I KNOW YOU ARE ALL THE MEMBERS OF MY ROYAL COURT BUT YOU HAVE NO RIGHT INTERFERING WITH WHO** I** CHOOSE TO BE MY QUEEN!" he said as he marched out the door slamming it behind him , just as he had done that he thought _ oh no , i hope Loretta didn't hear any of that, i better go & check on her _ as he ran back to the bed chamber, opening the door he found a note on the end of the bed along with her tiara the note read _ Dear Atem: Im sorry but i have to go , i heard all that was said & i knew no one wanted me here , im nothing but a lowly peasant girl & you deserve to have a real Princess as your Wife/ Future Queen. Please don't come looking for me i have gone somewhere that nobody knows the location of. _

_With Love from Loretta xx_

"RIGHT! that's it " Said Atem " Now because of what they have done to my Beautiful Loretta they can all help me find her & bring her back, i think i know where she might be?" turning around and walking very quickly back to the meeting room & opening the door he had once slammed he said " You should all be ashamed of yourselves! Look at what you have done, the Girl that **I **chose has now gone , she heard every word that was said & she took off, but as punishment to all of you , you have to help me find her" He said with his signature smirk on his face " Yes My Pharaoh" they said in Unison " But Pharaoh, how do you know that shes gone" said Mahado " She left her crown & this note on the end of my bed, what more proof do you need Mahado?" Atem didn't usually speak to him like that ,but this day the pharaoh was especially upset with what had just happened & that the girl that he loved was gone.

It was early afternoon & Atem was franticially pacing backwards & forwards past his Throne , _Why would Loretta just go like that , she must not have heard me stand up for her , Shes knows that I Love her_ He thought as Tears came to his eyes . Just as he was in the middle of pacing back towards the other side of the room , something or someone caught his eye, " Who's there , Show yourself" He demanded in his deep baritone voice , a weak voice came out from behind one of the pillars " Its...only me Pharaoh" Said the voice " Who are you" said Atem starting to calm down . Atem Recognized the voice but he didn't know how " Please tell me who you are , im sorry i yelled" he said as he started looking around for where the voice was coming from " You won't be able to find me , unless you remember my voice & figure out who i am " said the person in a more meaning full tone " OK..." said Atem " Could i have some clues please" . He was still searching his throne room but every place he could think of , no one was there. _ I must be loosing my mind , nobody is here with me , why am i looking around for someone who i cant see when i should be out with my guards trying to find My Dear Sweet Loretta_ He thought "Pharaoh..." Came the voice again " Here's a clue for you...Ready? Im just like you but from the future" Ok thought Atem Who could that be ? "Have you given up yet Pharaoh " came the voice again " I need to reveal myself for you don't I? I thought you would be old enough & wise enough to figure my clue out... Atem" said the voice in a chuckle as he used the Pharaohs name. Just then it hit him , Atem had only just figured out who it was , there was only one other person the knew his true name "Yugi?" said a very startled Atem, and just as he had said Yugi seemed to appear out of nowhere " Where have you been" said Atem as he gave his younger half a brotherly hug " Shadi transported me here & the rest of the gang helped " answered Yugi as he started to notice Atem looking sad again "...Atem, whats the matter , i herd you talking to yourself" . having hear Yugi ask him that question he decided to tell him what had happened "... I never should have gone to that meeting with Shimon" Atem said crying " Its all my fault , My poor Loretta is probably out there somewhere lost in the harsh Saharan desert" " Come on pharaoh dont cry , i will help you find her, Ive been hearing you talk about her recently & from what i have heard you really love this girl don't you? " said Yugi as he began to cheer Atem up abit " Yes Yugi i do love her & we are due to get married in the next fortnight" " Ok" said Yugi with a determined look on his face " lets go & look for Loretta , there's no point wasting time sitting around here" " Thank you so much Yugi " said Atem giving Yugi a small hug as a smile came to his face " I will go & get my horse, come on we have my Future Queen to save"

Just a few miles out of the city sat Loretta , in a small dark cave , the cave looked out on to the River Nile so at least she had a good view ,_ Now where can i go , i cant go home to Mum & Dad or else they will think badly of Atem & i cant go back to the palace or everyone there will think that they were right & that im not ready to be Queen of Egypt , This whole thing was my fault . Yet again ive made a stupid decision, oh well i guess i will have to do something but in the mean while i need to have a sleep_ she thought with a sigh & a yawn .Laying down in the warm Egyptian sand her eyes got heavy & she began to drift off , what seemed like only minutes of her being asleep she woke up to find that she was in bed...a very warm comfy bed , a bed that she noticed the smell of " Where am i...oh no oh no no no no , i cant be back here " she said in a panicked " What is everyone going to think of the so called 'Future Queen' now " Quietly coming through the door trying not to startle the already nervous Loretta , Atem quietly said " Its ok just relax , no one is going to think bad of you " " Atem!" said Loretta jumping on her lover & hugging him to the point that he almost could breathe " Im so sorry I ran away, i was just so upset about what i heard them saying about me that i didn't know what to do" " Its alright , all is forgiven , i guarantee you that , that sort of thing will never happen ever again" he said Kissing her cheek "Oh i almost forgot , there's someone here who i want you to meet" said Atem as he walked over & opened the door "Good Morning your majesty" Said Yugi bowing politely " Atem...who is this? You didnt tell me you had a brother?" Said Loretta looking slightly confused " Oh sorry Loretta i forgot to introduce him to you , This is Yugi hes what you would call my 'other half' . Hes come from the Future with the help of his friends & some of mine, Yugi also helped me to find you " Said Atem looking down at yugi with a pleased 'Big Brother' look on his face . " Thank you so much Yugi , i dont know what Atem or I would do with out you" said Loretta hugging Yugi with tears in her eyes " Its also very good to meet you " she said pulling her self away & looking at him with a sad smile on her face.

A few weeks had gone by & everything was starting to look up for Loretta , she was slowly learning how the judicial system worked , she finally realized that being Queen was going to be harder than she thought , even Atem had trouble at times & he was born a prince. " Loretta...Hey Loretta my Beautiful girl time to get up " said Atem gently shaking her " We have another meeting today & i thought it would be good if you attended this one, we are going to be talking about our up & coming wedding & i would like your input, i know you & I are still only engaged but this is your big day too" said Atem with a smile on his face. With a yawn & a stretch she said " Oh wow , that's really thoughtful of you Atem but what do i say? Ive never had to speak in front of people before , i don't want to mess it up for you Atem" caressing the side of her face he said " you will do fine , i just know you will. Come on you better get up & get ready , make sure you wear a long dress , since you will be in front of my Priests... oh & Ishizu " he said chuckling" A few moments later Loretta came out of the Bathroom in a floor length Sapphire Blue halter neck dress , her hair was half done up with the top bit done up in a bun with her tiara neatly placed on top of her head " Hey Atem" she said in a Romantic tone " Wow! Look at you Loretta, you look absolutely Beautiful, Are you ready to go My Queen?" he said kissing her hand with a chuckle " Im only waiting for you My Pharaoh" she said kissing his cheek with a giggle. As they were walking down the hallway they ran into Priest Seto " Seto, are you not attending our meeting this morning?" Said Atem sternly " Yes pharaoh i am but i have other matters to attend to first , Your Majesty your looking very Beautiful this morning " said Seto picking up Loretta's hand & kissing it " Watch it Seto!" said Atem Glaring at his High Priest " OK you two! That's enough, Atem we need to get to this meeting everyone is probably waiting for us" she said as she could mentally see sparks flying between them " We will see you later Seto, bye "

Just as they got to the door of the meeting room , Atem sighed & said " Loretta...I'm sorry about what happened back there , i don't know what came over me , Ive never been like that before. Im just scared I'm going to loose you again & i don't want anyone to hurt you , I know Seto is my cousin but your my Fiance & he should respect that" " Its OK Atem , i know you want to protect me but I'm sure he was only being polite" she said with a small smile as she rubbed his back " You first my King" she said opening the door "Good Morning everyone , please sit down " said Atem as he walked past all the members of his Royal Court & then took a seat in his throne with Loretta next to him in hers . Unusually everyone was happy & excited about something , but what? They were mumbling to one another about something , was it the fact that for the first time Loretta was sitting next to Atem , in her own throne , looking like an actual Queen that she was due to become. This confused Atem he had never seen the members of his royal Court so happy before , _Perhaps the telling off that i gave them last week made them recognize how much Loretta actually means to this Palace_ Thought Atem happily

" OK everyone settle down & lets get on with this meeting , To start, the issue of Security is the top priority we are going to need all the guards to be present , Mahad i will put you in charge of that, if there is not enough guards hire more so there are at least four per Gate " said Atem " Thank you My Pharaoh , i will make you proud" " The only other thing that i need to speak about is the decorations , Karim & Shada would you do that for me , i will have a talk to you later when Seto turns up , meanwhile Loretta its your turn sweetheart " He said giving her a quick kiss on her cheek as he got out of his throne " Um... OK I don't really have much to say but...OW!" she said dropping to her knees in pain " Pharaoh come quick" said Ishizu as she rushed to be at Loretta's side "Somethings wrong with Her Majesty" Running back to her he said " Loretta , whats wrong ... speak to me" Holding her in his arms with tears in his eyes , he laid her down with her still screaming in pain " Please Ishizu , help her i don't want her to die " " Loretta " Said Mahad "please tell us what is wrong " slowly calming down she said " The...Baby ...is ...coming..." " Quick" said Ishizu " get her to my spell room , there's a place where you can lay her down, but do hurry" " OK come on Karim" said Mahad we will take her . Suddenly a voice out of no where said " Leave her, i will do it" " Seto, your here" said Mahad & Atem in unison " Are you sure you can carry her " said Mahad "Thank you Seto" Said Atem with tears still in his eyes.

After what seemed like days of waiting & listening to Loretta screaming day & night , Atem , Mahad & Seto sat speechless not knowing what to say to one another_ I wonder if I should tell Atem , how i feel about Loretta ? I love her but Atem is my Cousin & this is a big day for them...no I think I should leave it out for now_ Thought Seto with a sigh. Coming out the door Ishizu said to Atem " Excuse me My Pharaoh , would you like to come in & see your new Daughter" " Yes Please... Hi Loretta...how are you sweetheart" he said walking through the door standing next to her giving her a kiss on her forehead " Wow look at her , she looks just like you" said Atem gently caressing the baby's face with the back a finger " What are you going to call her Your Majesty" Asked Ishizu politely " I really don't know yet Ishizu, what do you think Atem" " Well..." said Atem rubbing his chin " I think that you should name her Loretta since she is our first born" "Ok" said Loretta , still think of different names that were going through her head " What about Saquera-(Shakira)? Do you like it Atem? Ive been thinking about that name for a while & I've just remembered where i herd it , it's My younger sisters middle name " " Its a Beautiful name Loretta , but one problem where is she going to sleep " said Atem starting to look concerned " I have a bed for her that is in our Chamber for now , but Seto has kindly said he would move his paperwork out of his chamber into where his fathers chamber used to be , so that we could use it" said Loretta "Oh" said Atem looking very surprised "well that is very kind of him, how did you get him to do that?" " I didn't ask, he just volunteered , i was talking to Ishizu about where the baby was to sleep & he was walking past at the time & said 'i could clear my paperwork room out & the baby could sleep in there" said Loretta with a yawn. " Pharaoh would you like to take Saquera , i think Loretta needs some rest"said Ishizu in almost a whisper " Yes ok...Thank you Ishizu , i don't know what Loretta & I would do with out you" Said Atem " Thank you kindly My King but we should go now & leave Loretta to sleep"


	3. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh **

After what had seemed like months Atem & Loretta were finally due to get married & the day was getting closer. Everyone couldn't believe how fast time had gone since Atem had introduced himself to Loretta & they had started courting, it was also hard to believe how fast the new princess was growing up. So much had happened over the last few months , with permission from the Pharaoh, Shada & Ishizu had started courting, Loretta's Father had come back from a long Business trip, Yugi had come & was now staying permanently at the palace & Saquera was now at an age where she was able to join in with her Mother & Father.

It was a warm & very sunny day in Egypt like all days, Atem was enjoying it by relaxing in his new favourite chair by the pool where Saquera was splashing about, unfortunately his lovely afternoon was about to be disturbed by his cousin. "Sire" said Seto kneeling next to a sunbathing Atem "What is it Seto" said Atem in a slightly annoyed tone pulling his sun glasses down on to his nose "Remember your free to call me by my name while your not around the others" "Yes Atem... anyway i was wondering if i was able to have a talk to you? Ive got something i would like to ask" said Seto nervously " oh ok, whats your question?" said Atem looking at his cousin " well i was wondering if ...oh maybe i shouldn't ask" said Seto starting to look embarrassed "Its ok Seto...tell me" said Atem wishing he would hurry up & spit it out " Would it be ok with you if i started courting Loretta" said Seto in a hurry. spitting out his drink he had just taken a mouthful out of & then choking on it Atem said " You What! Have you forgotten that she is going to be my wife in one week" "I know its all abit sudden but i have loved since the day we first met & i cant stop thinking about her, I know shes going to be your Queen & I know your my cousin but I cant help it, Please Atem just let me try" said Seto not trying to sound too desperate. " I don't know Seto why should i let you court My Fiance since the whole time she has been here you haven't even spoken to her once & when you do you are unpleasant towards her" said Atem trying to get comfy again & relax. " Please Atem , I promise if she says yes to me i will treat her with all the respect she deserves" asked Seto as he stood up dusting the sand off his tunic " Ok, i will give you one chance but if i find that you have been untrue to me or Her , that will be the end of it, Do i make myself clear Seto!" said Atem pushing his sunglasses back up his nose " Thank you Atem i wont let you down , Where is Loretta anyway?" asked Seto "She is in My Chamber but make sure you knock on the door first, i think she maybe asleep with Saquera" said Atem " Thank you Atem, i will go & see her now & have a talk to her" said Seto as he walked off.

One week Later , after all the preparations had been done , it was now time for Loretta & Atems wedding , Everyone was busy decorating up the main hall & in the room where the wedding was to commence. It had been two days since Atem had seen Loretta & he was starting to miss her but today was the big day & he was finally going to see the love of his life. "Are you ready to go My Pharaoh?" said Mahado Bowing " Yes i am , please lead the way, Mahad im sorry for not choosing you to be by my side for this day but i need to keep an eye on Seto for today, That's why he was appointed as High Priest so he can do things like this " he said with a slight chuckle " oh" said Mahado looking surprised " is that what that is about" . " come on lets go" Said Atem as he walked out the door. Meanwhile on the other side of the palace Loretta was helping Mana & Ishizu get ready while they were helping her, " Wow Loretta , you look Beautiful" said Mana as she placed the last little touch to Lorettas hair "Thank you two so much , i couldn't have done any of this by myself & you two both look beautiful as well, Shada will be amazed to see you Ishizu" said Loretta with a giggle "Thank you Loretta" Said Ishizu bowing " oh i almost forgot , where is Saquera? I need to get her into her dress as well " said Loretta starting to look a little worried about her daughter " Here she comes now Loretta, not to worry it looks like someone has already dressed her" said Mana picking up the little girl " Oh thank Ra shes ok , could you carry her for me please Mana? " said Loretta as she got up & opened the door for them " Sure no problem Loretta , anything for our new Queen" said Mana with a playful giggle " Thank you Mana , i cant believe that in a few minutes i will be Queen & i still have alot to learn " said Loretta has the thoughts of nervousness came back to her " No need to worry Loretta, The Pharaoh will always be by your side to help you , hes got an even bigger job to do now" said Ishizu as she put her hand on Lorettas shoulder with reassuring smile .

And now it was Time for the wedding , everyone was seated & standing where they were meant to to be , Loretta's Mother,Older Sister & Younger Sister along with her Daughter were all seated at the front , just in case. " Are you ok Pharaoh" said Rosetta looking at Atem with his knuckles clenched on his knees " Ive never been this nervous in my whole life" said Atem "Its ok there's no need to be nervous, you only have to repeat what Seto says" Said Rosetta as she watched Atem gradually starting to calm down " You better come & stand up Pharaoh here comes Loretta" Said Seto as his jaw dropped as she walked in. "Wow" Said Seto & Atem in unison " Seto!" said Atem with a growl in his voice as he narrowed his eyes at his cousin "What!" said Seto looking slightly embarrassed. Loretta was in a long, pure white halter neck dress, with a simple gold Egyptian pattern at the front. Finally after a few minutes Loretta got to Atem after walking along to the music, taking her hand he said to her" wow you look Beautiful Loretta". Atem on the other hand was in a white singlet type top with a white tunic , his normal blue strip down the front was white with gold edges. He more or less looked the same except for the fact that his normal Royal Purple cape was Black " Your pretty handsome yourself Atem" said Loretta kissing his cheek. "OK" said Seto in a loud voice so that everyone would pay attention " We are all here to witness the Marriage between Pharaoh Atem & Princess Loretta" After what seemed like hours of Seto talking,Loretta & Atem said there vows & finally Seto said "Pharaoh, you may now kiss your bride". Turning around to look at Loretta, Atem said "Thank you for making this day so special for me , I Love you" " I Love you, Atem" said Loretta as she kissed him for the first time on the lips , both making it last until neither one could breathe. "Congratulations you two" said Seto as Atem & Loretta turned around to walk back down the aisle together "Well done Loretta, we are so proud of you" said Rosetta to her Loretta as she stopped to give her Mother & Father a hug "Thank you so much mum , i wouldn't be here if it was for you & Dad". As Loretta & Atem got to the Door Atem said " I could i have everyone's attention please, There will be a banquet feast on for everyone in the Throne room in half an hour , please socialize amongst yourself while Loretta & I change our attire"

Half an hour later as planned Loretta & Atem came back into the Throne room where everyone was , this time Loretta was in a short white dress with the same gold pattern on the front but with thin over the shoulder straps, Atem on the other hand was in his white tunic but with a more Sapphire Blue stripe down the middle & his cape was also Sapphire Blue, the crown that he wore now had the wings of Ra on the sides , In unison Karim & Mahad both said " Please bow down for King Atem & the new Queen...Loretta" As they walked down the middle of the pathway that was made way for them Atem said "Look Loretta I've made some adjustments to your throne" pointing at the two big seats at the end of the room. Looking up she saw a huge Sapphire carved in the shape of a heart that was placed just above head height in her throne " Wow Atem that is so beautiful, thank you so much". said Loretta, with a happy but relieved look on his face Atem said "That is to show you how much i love you Loretta"

Later that night , while Loretta was sleeping , Atem suddenly woke up "Loretta... Loretta , wake up we have to go" he said in a whisper "Where are we going " she said drowsily " I have a surprise for you but we have to go now, quick get dressed & put on the hooded robe i gave you " said Atem as he got dressed. Afew minutes later..."Ok lets go im ready" whispered Loretta "ssh" said Atem "we don't want to wake anyone including our guards or Saquera , we need to get down to the stables as quick as possible " _Wow_ thought Loretta _Atem looks so much more handsome in the moonlight , i cant believe Im going on my first horse back ride with my new Husband _ , snapping Loretta out of her wonderful thoughts that she was having, Atem said "Loretta sweetheart" caressing her cheek softly "come on we have to go, jump on he wont hurt you , but keep your hood down at all times so no one recognizes us & don't wear you crown , where we are going there are some bad people around & if they find out we are the King & Queen they could kill us" luckily her hood was down so Atem didn't see her blush as she said "Oh ok , but where are we going? " as she jumped up onto the back of Atems horse, wrapping her arms around his waist "You will find out soon Loretta , i told you its a surprise" said Atem with a cheeky smile on his face. Lightly kicking the side of he horse , they galloped off with Loretta starting to day dream about Atem & what they had been through together. All of a sudden a rogue gust of wind blew up, flicking Lorettas hood off along with her crown , letting her long black hair trail in the wind behind them "Are you ok Loretta " said Atem looking concerned for his new wife , with tears forming in her eyes she said " Atem...we have to go back , Ive lost my crown , Im sorry Atem , i know you told me not to wear it but its my absolute favourite crown" looking abit disappointed in her after what he had just told her he said to his horse "whoa Hieropolis" pulling up on the reins , as he turned around getting the horse to walk back to where the crown was dropped " Its ok Loretta , i know you love that crown but i only said that to you because i care , i don't want you to be killed " said Atem with a sigh thinking what his life used to be like without her " Yes , i know & i don't want you to be killed either , I'm sorry for being so stupid & risking our lives" said Loretta as she wiped the tears out of her eyes " Its ok we will find your crown" said Atem as he looked in the sand.

Springing into instant happiness & relief as she jumped off Atems horse on to the ground Loretta said " Ah ha! There it is , fewf i thought i had lost it for good, I'm not going to wear it anymore except in the palace " with a small smile on his face Atem said with his hand out " would you like a hand Loretta" " Oh, Thank you Atem" she said as she took a hold of his hand pulling herself back up onto his horse " Right come on boy" said Atem to his horse " he have a lot of ground to make up before sunrise. After an hour or so they finally got to the village of Kul-Elna " Loretta , keep your hood down & don't look at anyone , we have to stay quiet , this village is a bad place at this time of night" , nervously Loretta said "wh-where are we At-Atem" " we are in a village called Kul-Elna there are bad people here so be on your guard , i have someone i have to meet so come with me " said Atem as he got off his horse " Take my hand & follow me & don't speak unless i notion you to" "ok" said Loretta as she walked along with her head down. Walking into a tent a strange man said " Ah Pharaoh your just in time , they are still here , please take them" "Thank you , i will be going now" said Atem taking the two boxes & throwing the man a small bag with gold in it. When they were out of the tent Loretta whispered " What are you up to Atem & whats in these boxes" " **Don't open them**!" said Atem in a harsh tone " Wait till we get back to the palace & i will explain everything to you" taking the boxes & helping Loretta back up on to his horse " Giddy up" he said to his horse as he flick the reins & Heiropolis took off in a gallop .

After a while when they were far away from the city "Ok Loretta , let that long beautiful hair of yours out , we are safe now we are in Egypt's territory but don't loose your crown again" said Atem with a chuckle , as they were traveling along the warm wind was blowing in Lorettas face making her long hair & bangs flick gently in the breeze_ Mm mm Atems really warm_ thought Loretta as her eyes got heavy "Are you cold Loretta" said Atem thoughtfully but to no response , a small smile came to his face as he kicked the side of his horse abit harder_ I must get Loretta home , I knew I shouldn't have brought her with me , she needs her rest & this journey is far too long for her_ thought Atem as he could just see the roof of his palace rising from sand dunes. Once at the palace all the guards noticed that their Pharaoh was back & came running out to help him "My King , would you like me to take those boxes for you" said a favourite guard of Atems named Ramses "Thank you Ramses" said Atem with a nod "please put them at the door of my chamber" "Yes my King" said Ramses with a bow, looking up to see where everyone was Atem spotted Seto in the not to far off distance "Seto" said Atem making Heiropolis trot over to where he was "Atem" said Seto looking concerned "Where have you been , your royal court have been looking for you" "I have been on a trip & I'm fine but would you be able to take Loretta for me , I'm afraid shes not very well i think our trip has taken a toll on her" Atem said with a sigh "Seto... can i trust you to look after her for me, put her in your chamber for now , she needs her rest & if when she wakes get her anything she needs" . Gently as he possibly could Seto took Loretta down off Heiropolis , holding her bridal style "I will look after her Atem you can count on me" said Seto as he looked down at Loretta as she slept.

**Please write a review or even a PM telling me what you think , any comments are duly accepted . Im stuck on what to write for my next chapter , if anyone can give me an idea , i would like to hear from you**


	4. Secrets of The Past

**Disclaimer : I do not own Yugioh, All credit goes to Kazuki Takahashi**

It had been a few years since Saquera was born & now she was growing up to be a real little princess , unfortunately for Atem she was starting to grow to look more & more like her mother , (I say unfortunate because they always played tricks on poor Atem, when he was least expecting it) . The one trick that Loretta knew that Atem hated , which was her favourite, was Saquera pretending to be her Mother & almost bringing her Father to tears before she would let him know that 'Mummy's hiding from you in the Lotus garden' , as if he knew it was going to happen, a series of tickle fights would occur along with someone ending up in the pond and someone being chased back to the palace.

Being that Saquera was Atem & Lorettas only child , there had to be something done about it , Atem needed a male to succeed him , like he had succeeded his Father, Atem loved Saquera very much but in order for the Throne to stay in their immediate family he had to have a son , luckily for Atem that day he & Loretta were in their chamber together , enjoying each others company " Loretta" Said Atem with an almost serious look on his face "We need to have a talk" " Oh , whats up Atem , are you ok" said Loretta as she tried to maintain her composure after being almost tickled half to death "I'm fine , but i have been thinking , um... i don't know how to say this but" after stalling for a few minutes trying to think of what to say he said "You Know Loretta , i only became Pharaoh after my Father because i am a male , on the other hand if a was a Female & i had a brother he would succeed the Throne before me , unless something was to happen to him..."

Just as he was about to finish his sentence Loretta said " I understand Atem , i know what your trying to get at" with a very surprised look on his face he said "Oh...do you...how did you" yet again his sentence was cut short by Loretta who had placed her index finger across his lips and nose" I have a little surprise for you , well two actually" she said with a giggle as Atems eyes grew wider " You know how i have been feeling ill for a while , well i went & saw Ishizu & she gave me a check over & I'm pregnant. So when i was there visiting Ishizu she decided to give me a scan , just to see how far along i was & how the baby was..." "And what Loretta " said Atem desperately wanting to know the rest of the story "After she had done the scan she told me that i was having twins & one was going to be a boy". After hearing what Loretta had said Atem was so happy that he fainted , luckily landing with his head hitting the pillow "Atem...Are you ok " said Loretta , as she kissed his cheek & patted his chest "Come on Atem wake up Sweetheart , I'm sorry for giving you a fright , please wake up"

Finally after a few minutes his eyes fluttered open , sitting bolt up right he said " Did i just hear you correctly , we are having twins?" moving over the catch him just in case he fainted again Loretta said with a giggle " Yes i did but please don't faint" " "dont worry i wont" said Atem with a chuckle , just when it seemed that Atem had gotten over the shock of what Loretta had told him , out of no where came a white wolf , which straight away jumped up on him & started licking his face "Isis" Said Loretta in a stern tone "Get down , naughty girl... Sorry Atem she just so happy to see you" "Its ok Loretta, its nice that she missed me but i dont really like wolf slobber on my face, yuck" said Atem as he wiped his face on a towel loretta gave him "Where's Anubis Atem? I thought he would have followed Isis, he usually does" said Loretta as she looked around for her Husbands lost Wolf "Oh there he is , Saquera is playing with him" said Atem still wipping the drool off himself "I dont know what it is about Anubis, hes been really strange around me lately , i know he would want to be protective of Isis but ive never done anything to cause him or her harm" said Loretta looking abit offended. putting his arms around her, kissing her cheek Atem said " Not to worry My Beautiful Queen , i still Love you" "I remember back when we first got thoes two as pups , Anubis was always really friendly to me , but now... I think i may know what the cause of it is, Isis come here girl" said Loretta as she gestured for the wolf to come to her.

After a few minutes of checking Isis over & looking to see what could possibly be wrong with her Loretta said "Uh oh , I now know why Anubis is acting strange with me when I'm around Isis" "Whats wrong with her Loretta " asked Atem as he came over to see what she was doing " Isis, has puppies, well shes going to have in probably a few months time but it feels like there's only two in there" "Good girl Isis" said Atem nervously as he patted the dog that had nearly licked him to death. " Anyway Loretta" Said Atem as he gradually got use to Isis again "Did Ishizu say how many weeks you were ? " thinking about what Atem had just said with a puzzled look on her face she said "Umm...she said I was in my first Trimester , which i think...if I'm correct is Three months" "Wow " said Atem as he stopped petting Isis "Are you , i didn't know you were that far ahead" "I know" said Loretta with a giggle "I didn't know i was even pregnant until Ishizu told me" "Well" said Atem starting to sound more serious " we need to start to plan out which Chamber they will have until they are older" "We also need to come up with names for them" added Loretta " That is the most important thing". "Oh yes, i completely forgot about that" said Atem as he found himself a comfortable place to relax on their bed.

After an hour or so of talking & discussing plans on the new Babies that were to come Atem said " Oh, i think i have come up with a name for my son when he is born, Loretta" Starting to giggle with her eyes still shut form almost being asleep she said " Is that what you are going to call you son?...Loretta?" Looking abit confused & then almost cross he said " No, i meant Loretta , i have come up with a name for new son , once he is born" "aww sorry Atem" she said as she rolled over onto her side to face Atem " so what have you come up with...Hmmm?" there was abit of a long pause then he said " I would like to use the name Amenhotep, it was the name of my four time Great Grandfather, so i was told by my Father" "Wow that's a really nice name i like it , because i dont know what the other one is going to be, more than likely it will be a girl though, maybe we should ask the members of the palace to come up with a name & we will pick the best one after the twins are born"


End file.
